Silly Things
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Greg has bubbly feelings for Nick NickGreg friendship to preslash


Greg sat in a little sway, looking at Nick. He smiled cutely at him, feeling the same feeling bubbling up in his stomach again, like it did every time he saw Nick. "Hey, how's my Texas T doing today, hmm?" Greg asked, grinning at Nick as he came close. He curled his toes, and his nose crinkled when Nick smiled the smile that made his heart jump.

"Goody-good, my little lab rat," Nick said, about five or six feet away now, still coming closer. Nick grinned the same way and Greg felt his heart skip a beat. He felt his stomach churn with happiness for Nick, and Greg swayed side to side, seeming to be in sway with Nick's steps and a musical tune only he could hear. He felt his ears warm, his cheeks warm, curling his toes as they warmed when Nick was closer. "How are you?" Nick asked, about three feet away now.

"A bit bored," Greg said truthfully, grinning cutely at Nick again, the way he always did when Nick smiled at him like that. "But better now." Greg gave a little huffed laugh, grinning widely so that he crinkled his nose a little, his dimples in his cheeks appearing again.

"Why is that?" Nick asked, sitting down across from him now, making Greg curl his toes at the closeness, smiling again, chin in his hands, looking at Nick.

"All the better because you are here," Greg said in truth, smiling warmly at Nick.

"You're so corny," Nick laughed and so did Greg.

"_Of_ _course_ that's what the Texas T thinks," Greg almost giggled.

"I can be corny if I want," Nick laughed, shaking his head a little, gesturing his hand out beside his face, giving it a little shake too.

"Then I can too," Greg insisted, imitating Nick's motions with a little laugh, the same warm feeling bubbling up in his stomach when he neared Nick's still low face. Nick laughed, and eyed him curiously. Nick pulled out his cell phone and read something on it, pursed his lips, looking to Greg.

"I'm on call," Nick sat, standing up. He reached over to Greg and ruffled his hair with a smile as he started talking again. "See you later, my little lab rat," Nick said, lifting his hand and Greg opened his eyes, looking to Nick. He grinned cutely at Nick and Nick smiled back, turning around to leave.

"Good luck, cracker-jack," Greg laughed at him and Nick gave a little wave with a sarcastic smile. But then Nick smiled the way that got Greg's heart going, laughing the way Greg loved, then turned to walk down the hall again.

Greg watched Nick until he disappeared, chin in his hand, elbow on the table, feeling that bubbly emotion in his stomach fade slowly. He glanced up and down, then looked to the seat that Nick had sat in. The feeling arose again until he noticed Nick actually wasn't there anymore, then it faded until he could just barely detect it in the back of his mind.

He nodded to himself, then turned the corner to the DNA lab, knowing some CSI would eventually need his talents as DNA guru.

* * *

Greg stared at the Texan CSI walked down the hall, completely ignoring whatever Wendy was trying to tell him. Nick paused and turned into the break room, sitting down across from Warrick, a cup of coffee in his hands. Wendy rolled her eyes, giving a sigh.

"Hey, Greg, you use leuco crystal-violet to find semen, right?" Wendy asked Greg.

"Yeah," Greg answered with a nod. Wendy sighed and waved a hand in front of Greg's face, cutting off his line of sight. He shook his head to Wendy, blinking at her.

"Wrong _again,_ Greg," Wendy sighed and Greg shook his head, not knowing what Wendy had ever said. "You use crystal-violet to find _blood_, not semen, Greg." Greg blinked twice, looking down out of stupidity. Wendy bent over slightly to follow where Greg's of sight was. She saw Nick, sighed. "I should have known…" Wendy sighed to herself, straightening up to look at Greg again. "Alright, stop ogling the sexy Tex and get back to work," Wendy said, patting him on the head a little too hard.

"I'm _not_ ogling Nick…" Greg said, rubbing his head gently.

"_That_'s what they _all_ say…" Wendy said, a stern and serious tone in her voice with lots of laughter. "But then… they always end up falling for the person they "weren't" ogling, and then kiss and get a relationship and have _sex!_" She watched with a serious expression as Greg turned many shades of red, but her fake seriousness turned into hardcore laughter and she clapped Greg over the shoulder, his face still red as she had a fit of laughter.

* * *

Greg sat on the bench, staring at his locker next to Nick's. Greg had memorized Nick's shift and schedule and he knew he'd be getting off work soon. He sighed softly to himself, and now thinking about it… he now proclaimed himself as so.

Greg Sanders – Stalker Extraordinaire!

He shivered and shifted his eye brows. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to the door to see Nick stray in. Luckily, he was alone and Greg smiled softly. "Hey, Tex-mix," He pronounced the word "mix" as "mex," however. He smiled at Nick and Nick looked up to him, laughing a little with his smile.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick said, smiling gently, strutting over to his locker in the way that Greg had memorized long ago. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you," Greg answered in truth.

"You waited… three hours for me?" Nick asked, reaching over to his locker to open it slowly, looking at Greg with curiosity.

"Yeah," Greg answered with a nod and a little, cute grin. Silence settled between them and Nick closed his locker after getting the last of his things from it. He sat down next to Greg silently.

"So… what's up, G?" Nick asked with a little shrug, looking from his locker to Greg.

"I uh… just wanted to tell you something…" Greg said, trying to be casual about it.

"Yeah?" Nick asked. "Spit."

Greg nodded, licking his lips as he glanced away from Nick for a split second. "Alright… I uh…"

"You can tell me anything, G," Nick said with a little smile.

"I'm gay." Greg said, looking away from Nick as he said it, then turned to Nick, looking him up and down.

"Oh," Nick said, not complaining or anything, no sign of emotion. "I thought you were going to say "I hate you" or something I'd hate…" Nick said, almost rambling on.

"Why would I hate you? I lo…" He cut himself short. "Well… anyway…" Greg said, giving his lips a lick again, hands clasped together between his legs casually. "I like someone."

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "I do."

"Tell me about "mystery man,"" Nick said, giving a little laugh to himself, smiling softly.

"Well…" Greg answered, a little uneasily, not sure how to put this. "He's tall, a real nice guy… my best friend, I've known him for a long time… he's handsome, smart, and all around great." He just couldn't say "it's you, dumbass!"

"Okay," Nick said. "I meant his personality, though," Nick said with a little laugh.

"Oh…" Greg said, giving a little nod to himself, licking his lips again. "He's smart, and very friendly. When you're friends with him, you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. He's so nice; nice to everyone he meets. He has a great personality… a guy you just want to be around _all_ the time." Greg couldn't think of anything really to say about him through his jumbled thoughts, but if he remembered one of Nick's best traits, but he couldn't think of any.

"I can tell," Nick said with a gentle laugh. He licked his lips too, giving a little nod away from Greg. "Can I meet him sometime?"

"No…" Greg said, truth in his voice. _You can't meet yourself, dummy,_ Greg thought to himself. "I'd bet you've known him all your life though." At least that was the truth.

"Hmm…" Nick said, thinking. "No one comes to mind…" Nick said, turning back to Greg with a little almost invisible smile on his lips. "What do _you_ like about him?"

"All of the above," Greg said with a little, uneasy laugh and Nick nodded. "I can explain how he makes me _feel_, too."

"_Don't_ want to know," Nick said, but his voice didn't ring like it usually would when he said it like that, and that meant that he _did_ want to know.

"Well…" Greg said, feeling the same bubbles in his stomach again. "When I see him, I get this… feeling. It starts in my toes," Greg said, curling up so he could look down at his curled toes, smiling at them (he wasn't wearing shoes). "And I crinkle my nose," Greg said, crinkling his nose in his smile. "And, where ever I go, I always know… that he makes me smile." Greg smiled cutely like he usually did when he thought of Nick. "It starts in my soul, heart, stomach… and I lose all control…" Greg lifted his hands, looking at their shakiness. "He makes me nervous too, makes me smile and laugh and do funny things I probably wouldn't normally do…" He turned to smile at Nick, then looked back to his kneecaps, which his chin was rested upon. "One time… he _almost_ kissed me… but on the nose, though." Now, saying it, he recalled the time after work when Greg had walked Nick home.

_"Hey, Greg?" Nick said, pausing beside Greg. Greg whirled to him, smiling cutely like he always did. _

_"Yeah?" Greg asked, grinning at the look in Nick's eyes._

_Nick leaned down slowly and kissed him on the tip of the nose and Greg blushed a pink-rosy color, feeling his ears warm and heart pump with happiness. "Thanks." Nick said, then turned around and walked into his house after one last look at Greg._

"When he kissed my nose…" Greg said. "The feeling shows…" Greg gave a little laugh, glancing from Nick to and back to his feet, playing with his curled toes. "When I see him smile, that beautiful smile he smiles only for me… I get the tinglies in a silly place." Greg said, rocking his head back and forth to a silly little rhythm he didn't know. Greg couldn't summarize the feeling the anymore. It was just too… _good._

Silence settled between them until, what seemed forever later, Nick asked him something.

"Can't you tell me his name?" Nick asked, looking from his hands to Greg.

"No," Greg said. "I can tell you his initials, though – N and S."

Nick sat quietly, thinking. "I don't know anyone with the initials NS…" Nick tilted his head to the side just a little, revealing his neck to Greg. Greg was almost overcome by an impulse to press kisses to his neck, but he just barely restrained himself, just twitched at first instead. Silence settled for what seemed like forever, but if Greg had to take a guess, almost a few minutes.

"Nicholas Stokes…" Greg said, turning to him now. Nick turned to Greg, meeting him in the eye. He hadn't heard anyone call him by his real, full name in a _long_ time. Last time it happened, it was in college, when he had got his diploma and other stuff. "I…" Greg paused, shaking his head softly. "I… don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything, but… I mean… you're my _best_ friend, but I…" It clicked in Nick's head now and Nick leaned forward slowly, taking Greg's chin in his hand softly, pulling him to himself slowly, pressing his lips to Greg's in a little, butterfly kiss. As he pulled away afterword, he looked into Greg's eyes. "Love you…" Greg finished, looking into Nick's lustful eyes. He could see his face and expression reflected in their chocolate-lustful pools of brown and he leaned forward to kiss Nick again, stronger this time.

When they pulled apart again, it was only for a breath and for Nick to say something. "I love you, Greg…" Nick whispered into his ear, then pulled back to kiss him again.

---------------------------------------..::XXxxXX::..---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

** I hope you enjoyed my little butterfly of a oneshot. I made it while I was listening to "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat, so you can understand why I made Greg say that – first of all, the lyrics; secondly, it fit perfectly; and thirdly, it was probably something he'd say to Nick. Seriously. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
